teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Season 1
Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Princess Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Gaara Sabaku (Naruto) Extra with Gaara/Teng Shin: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Orochimaru (Naruto) Extras with Orochimaru: Lord Maliss (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh), and Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder’s serious side) Krang: Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Extras with Redcap: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon (Digimon) Bebop and Rocksteady: Harry, Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively), Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), Hare/Banzai (Tales from Earthsea/The Lion King; His mutant form is a hyena, in homage to Cheech Marin voicing both Hare and Banzai), Saruda/Shenzi (OC/The Lion King), and Ed (The Lion King; In Episodes 1-3 of Season 1, he's a human before becoming a mutant hyena) April O'Neil: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts; In her first KH1 attire) Extras with Kairi: Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Casey Jones: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Ventus: Kristoff (Frozen), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Wreck-It Ralph, and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Leatherhead (Ally version): Scowl, Batso (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Scalawag, Igor (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series; They’ll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Mobians kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uchimaki, Sasuke Uchida, Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), Shinjo, Sanuki, and Riku Haruno (Naruto OC) (Same with Scowl, Batso, Scalawag, Igor, and Popple and in this fanmake, Shinjo, Sunaki, and Riku are Gaara and Sakura’s children) Neutrinos: Tinker Bell, Vidia, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Zarina (Tinker Bell franchise) Vernon Fenwick: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Irma: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Burne Thompson: Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Baxter Stockman: Mad Mod (Teen Titans) Stone Warriors: Goblins and Mole Trolls (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Mobian Tracks (Version 2) Plot: Kairi O'Neill's group, after getting rescued by the Mobians from a mysterious villain's henchmen, decides to trust their saviors and with their help, find a story on the mysterious thefts on technology equipment and why an evil army called the Foot Clan, want to steal them. Season 1 Episode 2: Ventus Jones and his Group, Outlaw Heroes Plot: While trying to locate the Technodrome, the Mobians and Kairi's group discover a group of vigilante boys, lead by Ventus Jones, rescue a little girl from getting mugged by the Foot Clan. Afterwards, they decide to temporally work together in their search, only to get captured by the same henchmen that almost attacked Kairi's group, and then work together again to escape. Season 1 Episode 3: Enter Orochimaru the Snake and his Group Plot: After a group of villains led by Orochimaru AKA the Snake are advised by another group of villains from Dimension X led by Redcap to make their own mutant army, they use their robots to capture some animals from the Central Park Zoo and after taking their blood samples, returns them. Then they use the blood samples mixed in the Mutagen samples on their henchmen to make them powerful. And when Gaara and Sakura are captured to be used as bait to lure the Mobians into a trap, the Mobians spring into action to rescue their beloved mentors and face the new evil mutants. Season 1 Episode 4: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After Orochimaru's group and their henchmen hire Mad Mod into building an army of robots called Mousers to exterminate Gaara, Sakura, the Mobians, and their human friends, our heroes must find a way to shut them down; And to do so, they kidnap Scowl and Naruto's groups and make them help out. All the while, Shinjo, Sanuki, and Riku, while they and Scowl and Naruto's groups develop Stockholm Syndrome towards their enemies during the course of solving the mystery, will discover the shocking truth behind her origin since Gaara and Sakura's banishment from the Foot Clan years ago from Gaara and Sakura. Season 1 Episode 5: Hot-Rodding Fairies from Dimension X Plot: After making the Mobian Van, the Mobians and their allies go after the Technodrome again, only to encounter and meet a group of fairies from Dimension X led by a feisty fairy named Tinker Bell after the said fairies cross over to the real world through a portal activated by Orochimaru's group in the Technodrome. There, our heroes discover from their new Dimension X friends about Redcap's group's evil ambitions and decide to work together to get Tinker Bell's group home and prevent an upcoming war-torn world conquest. Season 1 Episode 6: Orochimaru and Gaara-Sakura'ed Plot: After discovering from Orochimaru's group's message that they have an Anti-Mutagen Gun to restore a mutant-turned human back to normal forms, the Mobians decide to fight against the enemy to get it and turn Gaara and Sakura back into their human forms again. But little do they, except Gaara and Sakura, know, that it's all a trap set by the enemy. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies